Don't Want Your Kiss
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Bermain Truth or Dare, Sakura mendapat tantangan untuk mencium Naruto kekasihnya dihadapan mereka semua. Dan tanpa mereka duga, pemuda pirang itu menolaknya. /"Kamu bercanda Naruto?" /"Ini Sakura, Naruto. Dan kamu menolak ciuman darinya. Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?"/Always Narusaku/


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Narusaku always**

**Out of Character/ Many Mistakes here/ Story from me**

**Romance, a little bit humor.**

**Don't Want Your Kiss**

.

.

.

Konoha hari ini terasa biasa saja, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Musim panas dengan cuaca yang membakar tubuh senantiasa ikut juga membakar pikiran.

Naruto mengusap pelunya yang kembali terbentuk, padahal ia baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang kembali berkeringat. Ia menegak air mineralnya sekali lagi. Ini sudah botol yang kedua dan rasa hausnya tak kunjung menghilang. Sesekali mata samuderanya mengamati beberapa temannya yang masih berlatih ditengah lapangan. Membiarkan tubuh-tubuh mereka tersengat teriknya matahari diatas sana.

Naruto mendesah, ia merapikan peralatan sepak bolanya dengan cepat saat melihat beberapa gadis berseragam tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi ia segera meninggalkan area lapangan. Ia sudah kapok dikerubungi gadis-gadis itu.

Berbelok digang yang cukup sempit, Naruto berhenti. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata lalu mengirimkannya pada seseorang. Tak berapa lama, pesan balasan Naruto terima.

_Sakura._

_Aku sedang bersama yang lainnya di cafe. Kesinilah Senpai._

Menyimpan lagi ponselnya, pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya tipis lalu melangkah berlainan arah menuju cafe favoritnya.

Tak jauh memang. Tapi mengingat cuaca yang begitu terik menyengat membuatnya kembali kehilangan banyak cairan. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus menegak air mineralnya yang kini telah habis.

Saat memasuki cafe, pemuda itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya mencari tempat teman-temannya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat melambaikan tangan padanya, menyuruh mendekat.

Naruto meletakan tasnya dibawah, dekat kursi. Duduk dibangku kosong yang memang hanya tertinggal satu, disebelah gadis berambut merah jambu dan pemuda berambut nanas. Meja bundar itu cukup besar diantara yang lainnya. Mungkin sengaja temannya pesan.

"Mau pesan apa Naruto?" Kiba bertanya sembari menaikan tangan memanggil pelayan.

"Terserah." Ucap pemuda itu datar. Ia melirikan mata, memandang kearah yang lainnya.

Kiba terlihat mendengus, tak suka." Tambah orange jus satu." Pelayan laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu undur diri. "Sikapmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan, pirang." Gerutu Kiba.

Naruto mengabaikannya justru menoleh pada gadis disampingnya. "Sudah lama?" tanyanya singkat.

Sakura yang tengah berbincang dengan Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Apa latihannya berat? Wajahmu terlihat kelelahan." Sakura meraih tisu lalu menyodorkan pada Naruto.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan, meraih tisu yang Sakura berikan. "Panas sekali hari ini." Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto mengusap wajahnya.

"Ini Senpai." Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggeser sebuah kotak berbentuk segi empat yang tak begitu besar, diatas meja. Sebuah kotak berisi coklat. Teman-temannya yang lain nampak tak peduli dan asik dengan urusan masing-masing.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya datar.

"Itu dari fansmu, Naruto." celetuk Ino.

"Buang saja." Jawab Naruto tak peduli. Sakura yang kali ini mengkerutkan dahinya melihat sikap kekasihnya.

"Setidaknya terimalah."

Naruto menatap gadis bermarga Haruno itu, lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Sudah ku bilangkan untuk tak menerima titipan-titipan konyol seperti itu. Aku tak suka." Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas sejenak. "Lagipula kamu mau-maunya saja mereka peralat."

"Wow..woww tenang Naruto. Kenapa kamu jadi marah-marah sama Sakura-san?" Lee ikut menyela.

Sakura menatap Lee sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum. "Tak apa Lee-senpai, dia memang seperti itu." mata hijau itu kembali tertumpu pada Naruto.

"Mereka tidak memperalatku, Senpai. Aku senang-senang saja mendapat titipan dari mereka untukmu. " Sakura kembali meraih kotak tersebut. Menimangnya untuk sejenak. "Kalau senpai tak mau kita makan berdua saja, Ino." Kedua gadis itu lalu tertawa bersama.

"Asik dapat coklat gratis." Seru gadis pirang itu.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia baru saja menyadari kalau sekarang ia tak lagi merasakan gerah. Tentu saja, sebuah pendingin udara berada tak jauh diatas mereka.

Satu orange jus tergeletak dimeja depan Naruto. Pemuda itu mengambilnya, menyeruput sedikit lalu mengembalikannya lagi.

"Lee, ayo terusakan permainan kita kemarin. Aku belum puas melihatmu menderita." Kiba mengguncang bahu pemuda berambut bob disebelahnya.

Lee nampak bersemangat, mengepalkan kedua tangannya ia lalu berseru." Oke baiklah."

Beberapa pengunjung cafe terlihat memandang kearah meja mereka sebelum kemudian terkikik geli melihat Lee.

"Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu." Gerutu Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam memainkan ponselnya.

Pemuda berbaju hijau itu terlihat tak peduli dan justru bertambah bersemangat.

"Ayo kita main _Truth or dare_ !"

Semua mata tertuju pada Kiba. Ino meminum jus kalengnya lalu mengangguk setuju. "Aku mau."

"Aku juga." Sahut Sakura.

"Shikamaru-Naruto kalian ikut ?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Shikamaru nampak menguap sebelum kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, dan itu sudah memberi jawaban pada Kiba bahwa pemuda nanas itu menolak. Sementara Naruto terlihat menyandarkan punggungnya, wajahnya hanya datar.

"Oh, oke aku sudah tau kamu tak mungkin mau." Sindir Kiba. "Gaara bagaimana denganmu?" Pemuda Sabaku itu terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian menyimpan ponselnya dan mengangguk.

Naruto terlihat mengangkat alisnya, tak biasanya pemuda dingin itu mau ikut permainan semacam ini. Menggelikan sekali.

"Oke kita mulai." Seru Kiba seraya meletakan sebuah botol gelas yang entah didapat darimana. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak memutarnya dan botol tersebut berputar-putar cepat lalu perlahan melambat dan terhenti dengan ujungnya menghadap Gaara.

"_Truth or dare,_ Gaara?" tanya Ino.

"_Truth_."

Gadis pirang itu melirik Sakura sebentar dengan senyum lebar. "Aku yang akan bertanya." Ino menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya menatap Gaara dengan mata berbinar. "Kamu sudah menembak Hinata-chan?"

Wajah yang jarang berekspresi itu terlihat kaget dengan mata sedikit membola. Yang lain terlihat menunggu. Apalagi Sakura dan Ino yang nampak antusias.

"Belum." Jawab Gaara akhirnya. Singkat.

Ino dan Sakura menghela nafas kecewa secara bersamaan." Payah." Ejek mereka berdua.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Kali ini ia yang memutar botolnya. Perlahan melambat, botol tersebut terhenti tepat didepan Naruto dan karena pemuda pirang itu tak ikut andil dalam permainan maka Gaara memutarnya kembali.

Ujung botol itu akhirnya terhenti pada Ino. Dan itu membuat Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat beberapa orang disana nampak bergidik ngeri. Jika seperti itu Gaara terlihat benar-benar menakutkan.

"_Truth or Dare_?"

Ino menelan ludahnya berat lalu menjawab."_Dare_."

Gaara bersideka,p senyum dibibirnya semakin melebar. "Nyatakan cinta pada Kiba sekarang juga?"

Bola biru Ino membulat sempurna. Pemuda itu ingin balas dendam rupanya.

"Cepat lakukan, Ino." Desak Gaara.

Ino melirik kearah Kiba dan sialnya pemuda itu tengah merona sekarang. Demi apapun, Ino tak pernah berpikir untuk menembak seorang cowok meski sebenarnya dia memang ada rasa pada pemuda itu.

Mengambil nafas, Ino berusaha meredam detak jantungnya."Ini hanya permainan dan jangan menganggap serius."

"Sudah cepat lakukan, Ino. Kamu justru terlihat sedang menyatakan cinta sungguhan kalau bertingkah seperti itu." Goda Sakura.

Gadis itu memberi _deathglare _nya sebentar pada Sakura sebelum kemudian menatap lagi pada Kiba.

"Kiba.."Ino memanggil lirih. Semua orang disana terdiam menyaksikannya. Kiba terlihat salah tingkah dibuatnya. Sedang Naruto memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Lagi-lagi mereka semua terdiam setelah mendengar Ino melaksanakan tantangannya. Gadis itu melirik semua temannya satu-satu. Merasa kesal bercampur malu.

"Bodoh kenapa kalian diam saja? Aku sudah melakukannya dan kita lanjutkan permainannya." Omel gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan rona dalam pipinya.

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi." Sahut Lee.

Ino yang mendapat giliran memutar botol tersebut dan saat botol itu mengarah pada sahabatnya ia langsung melonjak girang.

"_Truth or Dare_, Sakura?" tanyanya semangat. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terdiam sejenak. "_Dare_." Jawabnya yakin.

Naruto terlihat melirik kekasihnya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak ingin ambil pusing.

Senyum Ino melebar. "Aku yang akan beri tantangannya."

"Kamu curang Ino. Kamu kan sudah memberi pertanyaan pada Gaara tadi?" sergah Sakura. Ia mulai merasakan firasat tak enak jika melihat senyum Ino yang seperti itu. Pasti gadis itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu

"Tak masalahkan? Yang lain juga tak keberatan." Sakura melirik temannya yang lain dan memang benar, mereka semua tak masalah akan hal itu.

Menghela nafas kesal akhirnya Sakura menyerah." Baiklah."

"Cium Naruto, sekarang."

Sakura terpaku sebentar. "Apa tadi kamu bilang?"

"Cium. Naruto. Sekarang." Ucap Ino penuh penekanan.

Firasat Sakura benar-benar tepat.

"Tapi itu tidak..."

"Itu tantanganmu Sakura."

"Tidak." Pemuda pirang itu menyela dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Kali ini semua terdiam menatap Naruto yang baru saja berucap.

"Apa maks..." ucapan Kiba terpotong cepat.

"Aku tidak mau." Sambung Naruto.

Mereka semua menatap satu sama lain tak percaya. Sakura pun juga, gadis itu merasa sedikit terkejut mendengar penolakan Naruto. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu?

"Kamu bercanda Naruto?" tanya Ino masih tak mempercayai sepupunya itu menolak ciuman dari Sakura.

"Ini Sakura, Naruto. Dan kamu menolak ciuman darinya. Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?" ujar Kiba mengolok.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, mendengus. Memainkan sedotan dalam gelas orange jusnya.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto memberi jeda dan mereka semua terdiam menunggu ucapan Naruto yang terdengar menggantung. "Bahkan yang lebih dari itu aku sudah mendapatkannya." Ucapnya datar. Tanpa dosa.

Mereka benar-benar terpaku ditempat masing-masing dengan mimik wajah tak percaya. Bahkan Lee menyemburkan minumannya saking kagetnya.

Dan pada akhirnya sebuah kaleng minuman melayang ke kepala pirang itu.

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

Apa ada yang paham dengan fic ini?

Maapkan saya utk kegajean fic ini. #otakbaruerorr.


End file.
